


G'night Yacchan

by RarePairGremlin



Series: 1 💖 = 1 Ship [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Vacation, Very Mild Pining, mentioned dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: Yachi had to keep reminding herself that she agreed to this because she was okay with this arrangement.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Yachi Hitoka
Series: 1 💖 = 1 Ship [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054142
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	G'night Yacchan

**Author's Note:**

> Posting several fics out of pure spite so... Enjoy? Still on hiatus, debating on leaving the fandom completely or sticking to a small group who I adore and writing for myself and only them. Dunno yet, we'll see. For now, here's some spite posting and I'll see you guys in the new year. Love you guys 💖
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Every nerve in her body was on high alert. Yachi had to keep reminding herself that she agreed to this because she was okay with this arrangement. She was! Honestly! It was just until the blow-up mattress could be replaced - thanks to Hinata’s dog getting too worked up, accidentally popping the only one the cabin had - which would be tomorrow when they head to the town nearby for some shopping, she'd be sharing a bed. For just one night. She could survive one night sleeping next to a guy! Plus he’s Bokuto! She’s known him for years! 

Granted she’s also had a crush on him for almost as long as she’s known him but- 

“Yacchan?” 

“Y-yes?” She squeaked, not meaning to stutter the way she had. She’s gotten that mostly under control since high school but sometimes, especially when she’s really tired or stressed the stuttering pops back up. She hated it, but as she glanced in Bokuto’s direction she felt herself relax. He grinned at her, hair falling across his forehead and cheeks which were lightly flushed, probably from the heat in the room. 

Rolling until she was facing him she smiled back though it wasn’t as bright as his and it wobbled a bit as her nerves continued to get the best of her. It caused Bokuto’s smile to falter a bit but before she could apologize he began speaking again. It was softly spoken but still contained the enthusiasm only known to him laced in his voice, as he recounted the day of skiing she found herself turning her face into the pillow as she tried to muffle her giggling, her body relaxing into the mattress as she listened to the shenanigans she’d missed. His voice grew softer and softer as he talked and soon she felt her lashes fluttering closed, his voice lulling her as his words faded into a gentle hum. 

Once he was sure she was asleep, Bokuto brushed a strand of her hair that had fallen across her nose, tucking it carefully behind her ear. “G’night Yacchan.”


End file.
